


steady

by gullapip



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, and glob herman being a bro, feat. julian’s multiple pairs of hands, or just slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gullapip/pseuds/gullapip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there should be a law against losing mario kart when you've got four hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	steady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orchidbreezefc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidbreezefc/gifts).



> for orc who loves these nerds and doesn't mind that i've never read a comic with either of them.

They're _almost_ only the only ones in the room, but the only ones monopolizing the video game console, so it's pretty easy to ignore everything else in between button mashing and ‘accidentally’ elbowing each other off the couch.

‘-Julian!’ 

Josh screeching at him mid game isn't new, so Julian doesn't bother to look over, grinning with fake innocence, until there's a foot in his ribs.

‘Yes, dear.’

‘Julian Keller, get your hand off my butt! I called no extra appendages!’

It's hard to feign indignation when he's cackling.

‘Get your butt off the remote then!’

Josh’s tiny virtual car careens off course when he twists to lay on top of the remote with his legs plopping in Julian’s lap, a potential problem Julian solves by floating his primary set of hands, still mashing his controller, out of reach.

‘Stop changing the tv input and I won't sit on the remote!’

‘I didn't do it on purpose!’ 

Julian pulls a mock offended expression and Josh shoots him back a Grade A Look and a blue shell on screen, much to Julian’s vocal dismay- because he ends up at the back of the race, losing spectacularly, and because Josh takes the chance to snatch up his secondary hand and pitch at Glob Herman’s back, where it sticks and sinks it.

‘Thanks Herm’!’

Glob gives him a wave before tossing his cards down on the table in front of him and thoroughly trashing the entire group he's with at Old Maid.


End file.
